muppetfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Muppet Family Dinner
Muppet Family Dinner aired on NBC on December 12th, 1998, and was reaired the following year in honor of Muppets From Space and Elmo in Grouchland. Plot The Muppet gang goes out to a nice fancy dinner, but when chaos breaks out between the Electric Mayhem, who was supposed to play at the dinner, the dinner might be in jeporady! Trivia *Though Elmo appears frequently throughout the special, he doesn't speak at all. *For some shots during the special, Elmo can be seen sitting with the Sesame Street cast in the back, but there are shots where he sits with other characters in the front row nowhere near his costars. *When Kermit overhears the Electric Mayhem fighting, Steve Whitmire's head appears behind him. *After Kermit leaves the dinner, Bunsen Honeydew disappears from the special. *When this special aired on Cartoon Network in 2005, the following edits occurred: Kermit drinking a glass of wine was cut, as was Big Bird's announcement about Kermit's disappearance. A shot of the dinner was placed over the Electric Mayhem arguing (they were initially seen the whole time they were arguing). Finally, the Newsman's report was cut. Muppet Cast * The Muppets Characters (speaking) * Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, Robin the Frog, Floyd Pepper, Dr. Teeth, Sweetums, Crazy Harry, Statler and Waldorf, The Swedish Chef, Camilla the Chicken, Beauregard, Lew Zealand, Singing Food, Animal, Link Hogthrob, Pepe the King Prawn, Rizzo the Rat, Howard Tubman, Frogs * The Muppets Background Characters (non-speaking) * Skunk, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Beaker, Sam the Eagle, Pops, Janice, Zoot, Doglion, Mahna Mahna, Muppets Tonight floor manager, Johnny Fiama, Sal Minella, Chickens, Eugene the Mink, Whatnots, Nigel's Mom, Nigel (Muppets Tonight), Muppets Tonight floor manager's Mom, The Newsman, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Louis Kazagger, Luncheon Counter Monster, Beautiful Day Monster, Flower-Eating Monster, Behemoth, Bertha, Big Mean Carl, Bobby Benson, Droop, Mildred Huxtetter, Frackles, Thingy-Thing, Chip, Lips, Pigs, Pokey, Rabbits, Rats, Sheep, Thog, Trumpet Girl, Whatnots, Yolanda Rat, Miss Kitty, Uncle Deadly, Wayne and Wanda, The Mutations, Nigel the Conductor, Mulch, Chopped Liver, Butch, Sundance, Beth Bear, Bears, Shakey Sanchez, Miss Mousey, Quongo, Afghan Hound, Marvin Suggs, Mutt, Lenny the Lizard, T.R., Brewster, Penguins, Slim Wilson, Gramps, Zeke, Geri and the Atrics, Lydia, Bobo the Bear, Dr. Phil van Neuter, Captain Pighead, Mr. Poodlepants, Bubba, The Mutations, Bill, Spamela Hamderson, Gil, Jill, Silver Beak * Sesame Street Characters (speaking) * Big Bird, Oscar the Grouch, Ernie, Bert, Count von Count, Grover, Two-Headed Monster, Cookie Monster * Sesame Street Background Characters (non-speaking) * Elmo, Rosita, Zoe, Baby Bear, Elizabeth, Herry Monster, Telly Monster, Grundgetta, Biff, Sully, Forgetful Jones, Buster the Horse, Guy Smiley, The Amazing Mumford, Sherlock Hemlock, Prairie Dawn, Barkley, Hoots the Owl, Honkers, Gladys the Cow, Anything Muppets, AM Monsters * Fraggle Rock Characters (speaking) * Uncle Traveling Matt, Sprocket Gobo Fraggle, Wembley Fraggle, Red Fraggle, Mokey Fraggle, Boober Fraggle * Fraggle Rock Background Characters (non-speaking) * Large Marvin Fraggle, Marlon Fraggle, Fraggles, Aretha, Begoony, Blustering Bellowpane Monster, Brool the Minstrel, Inkspots, Mudwell the Mudbunny, Murray the Minstrel, Poison Cackler, Wander McMooch * Bear in the Big Blue House Characters (speaking) * Bear, Tutter, Ojo, Pip and Pop, Treelo, Shadow, Luna, Ray, Ursa, Doc Hogg, Otto and Etta Otter, Grandma Flutter, Christine, Jeremiah Tortoise, Big Old Bullfrog, Doc Owl, Jacques the Beaver, Baby Blotter Category:Muppet Specials Category:1998